


Top-off

by GemmaRose



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Prowl (Transformers), Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Top off - To add to something until it is full, especially if it was already close to being full.
Relationships: Bonecrusher/Hook/Long Haul/Mixmaster/Prowl/Scavenger (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947760
Kudos: 41





	Top-off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Day 6: Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856301) by [GemmaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose). 



Prowl shifted in Hook’s lap, checking his HUD’s fuel level readout and looking over the tray of Mixmaster’s work in front of him. “I’m not sure that’s all going to fit in me.” he said after a moment, and Long Haul made a dismissive sound.

“If it doesn’t that’s what Hook’s plugged into you for. He’ll make sure we don’t get too enthusiastic and hurt you.”

“Plus, y’kno, we’d never hurt you.” Scavenger offered with a shy smile, shining earnestly in the gestalt bond. “We love you.”

Prowl flushed, looking aside as his doorwings twitched. Even after being the head of their gestalt for two meta-cycles, and their conjunx for seven, hearing them say that still made his spark spin faster and his face heat like a newbuild with their first crush. The wave of affection from his gestalt didn’t help either, but when Bonecrusher caught his chin and gently tugged him back around for a kiss Prowl didn’t resist. Mixmaster had made all those fancy treats for him, after all, and he was damn well going to enjoy them, regardless of the tank ache he’d surely have afterwards. His gestalt had been plying him with rich fuel and homemade goodies for some time now, but after four million years of rations and substitutes it was going to take far more than a decade to get truly used to such indulgences again.

“Here, let’s start simple.” Mixmaster said, settling in at his right side and holding a plain energon goodie to his lips. Not even copper-dusted, just plain old polyhedral gelled energon around a liquid core. He crushed it between he rear denta, popping the gelled casing and letting the rich fuel within spread over his glossa before swallowing it. “Do you like it?”

Prowl nodded and opened his mouth to received the next treat, a tiny little thing that looked like an earth cupcake. It was overwhelmingly sweet, the base crumbling between his gossa and the roof of his mouth, the whipped gallium on top melting down his intake in tickling rivulets. He pushed his impression of it through the gestalt bond, and Scavenger sniggered, settling himself snugly against Prowl’s left side, clever fingers petting the hinges of his left doorwing.

“Alright, none of those next time.” Mixmaster said primly, pulling out a datapad as Bonecrusher perched next to Prowl’s right knee and held out another unfamiliar treat, layers of foil-thin carbon soaked in sticky energon and sandwiched around tiny coarsely-chopped crystals. Mixmaster was marking down Prowl’s approval even before he consciously sent it through the bond, and Long Haul held out the next little delicacy. He had expected it to be awkward, having his whole gestalt focused on him as they hand-fuelled him. Primus knew he’d been uncomfortable the first time he realized their attention had drifted from the movie to him, back when they’d been trying to be covert about getting him to fuel all the way up.

He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that they were gestalt bonded now on top of the conjunx bond that made him comfortable with it, or it it was simply some internal hangup he’d overcome without realizing it, but he wasn’t the least bit uncomfortable. Well, not yet anyway. The amount of Mixmaster’s creations on that try promised to have him squirming from and overfull tank by the end of this... session? He was pretty sure session was the word he wanted, nothing else adequately described this period of time his bondmates had blocked out specifically to spend fuelling him to capacity. For no reason other than they wanted to.

Hook clicked his glossa, sending gentle admonishment to Prowl over the bond followed by a surge of affection. “Because we love you.” he murmured, and Prowl shivered as Scavenger pressed a gallium-filled goodie into his mouth, letting his hand hover there for Prowl to lick the rust dust coating off his digits after swallowing the treat.

“We love you so much, Prowl.” Long Haul agreed, and Prowl bit back a whimper at the heat those words sent through him, a reaction only intensified by the naked affection which filled the bond alongside it, surrounding him from all sides.

“Let us take care of you.” Bonecrusher suggested, slipping another one of those sticky layered treats into Prowl’s mouth when it fell open to let out a soft whine. His conjunxes’ hands were on him now, Scavenger toying with his left doorwing, Long Haul and Bonecrusher stroking up and down his thighs, Mixmaster caressing his bumper. Hook’s hands resting directly over his fuel tank, wrist cable plugged neatly into the ventral port in that area, fingers tracing gentle patterns on his warming plating.

They surrounded him in every way, their frames a wall of red and white which blocked out the rest of the world, their fields a miasma of _safe loved cherished_ that swaddled him from all sides, the sparkbond they shared a steady stream of their desire to care for him, their joy that he trusted them enough to allow them as much, their approval every time he opened his mouth for another one of Mixmaster’s little delights and the appreciation they bounced back at him every time he pulsed at them how much he enjoyed the goodies.

With his tacnet off, cradled by his gestalt, Prowl let himself drift, his processor slowly dropping as near to idle as it ever got while he was awake. Hook’s processor brushed against his own intermittently, gentle pings requesting his status, and Prowl hummed softly as he pinged back a simple _good_ every time. He was safe and warm, surrounded by his sparkmates who loved him, his tank full of rich, delicious fuel. Why wouldn’t he be good? His gestalt pulsed _adoration appreciation approval_ at him with every bite of fuel he swallowed down, and Prowl’s engine purred at the praise.

“You’re doing so good, Prowl.” Long Haul murmured, hand lifting from Prowl’s thigh to cradle his face, thumb rubbing over his lower lip, picking up the slight stickiness left there by one of the recent goodies. Or maybe accumulated there by multiple ones, he’d not been paying much attention, too caught up in his conjunxes’ fields and the warmth of their sparkbond. “So good.”

Good, yes. Prowl’s engine purred, contentment and affection suffusing his field, pressing out towards his gestalt. He would be good for them, a good conjunx, a good gestalt leader.

“He’s just about topped off.” he heard Hook saying, though the input seemed distant somehow, despite the pact that Hook’s hands were rubbing gentle, soothing circles over his fuel tank.

“There’s not much left.” Mixmaster said, his field flickering with indignation. Prowl whined softly, and his bondmate’s field smoothed out again, a pulse of _apology comfort not-mad-at-you_ finding him through the gestalt bond.

“Yeah, Prowl can take it, right Prowl?” Scavenger asked, nakedly hopeful. Prowl onlined his optics- how long had they been off? Why did his shutters feel so heavy?- and looked at the platter balanced on his and Long Haul’s knees. His HUD, when he managed to rouse his processor enough to bring it back up, read his fuel tank at 98.4% capacity. He nodded, and opened his mouth for another little goodie. He could finish it off, Mixmaster had made all this fuel for him after all, not finishing it would be- his thoughts stalled, the word he wanted unavailable with so much of his procesor in idle. It wouldn’t be Good, he knew that much, and he wanted to be Good for his gestalt, wanted to make them happy, make them proud. He didn’t understand why they had chosen him, probably never would, but he wanted to be the best conjunx for them, the best gestalt leader.

Mixmaster pressed a lacy little bismuth nest past his lips, and Prowl sucked the tellurium powder from his fingertips with a soft moan, watching as the little number in the corner of his HUD ticked up. It reached 99% too fast for his liking, but the dissatisfaction melted away under the warm, steady press of _affection approval encouragement_ from his gestalt. Hook pinged him for his status again, and Prowl purred as Bonecrusher held the last little super-sweet cupcake thing to his lips, whipped gallium smearing over his derma.

::Good.:: he pinged back. ::Full.::

“He says he’s full.” Hook said aloud, and Prowl whined as the cupcake was pulled away from his lips, leaning forward after it. He didn’t make it far, Hook’s hands pressed directly on his fuel tank before he could even get himself totally upright, and he slumped back against his bondmate with a whimper that wanted to be a moan.

“Doesn’t look like he wants to be done.” Scavenger said, and Prowl nodded in agreement. He hadn’t finished the tray yet, there was still fuel left. Fuel Mixmaster had made for him, fuel his gestalt wanted to feed him.

“Prowl?” Mixmaster’s hand lifted from his bumper to cup his chin, tilting and turning his helm until Prowl was looking directly at his leg- no, his bondmate. He pressed hazy affection at Mixmaster, and got a flare of adoration in return, a warmth which washed through his whole frame. “Prowl, hey.” Mixmaster’s fingers rubbed under his chin, drawing a happy purr form his engine and vocaliser both. “Hook says you’re full. If you want to keep going, you’re gonna have to say something.”

Prowl nodded, and whined softly at the pulse of concerned which rippled through his gestalt. He didn’t want to make them worry, he wanted to be good.

“Words, mech.” Bonecrusher said gently, stroking Prowl’s cheek, drawing his attention away from Mixmaster.

“Primus, I’ve never seen him like this before.” Long Haul murmured, and there was a pulse of agreement through the bond.

“I bet he wouldn’t even try to be quiet, if we fragged him like this.” Scavenger said, and the agreement which flashed between his bondmates was more heated than before, a wordless approval that made Prowl’s engine purr louder.

“Next time.” Hook said sternly, and the sound of Prowl’s engine was lost in the simultaneous revs of four heavy duty frames. “Prowl, mech, come back to us. Wake up that wonderful processor and say what you want.”

Prowl whined in complaint, optic shutters falling closed again as he turned his helm to press it against Hook’s shoulder, pulsing his _want need yes_ out into the bond. Bonecrusher didn’t put the cupcake back where it belonged though, and after a moment the hands which had been petting him lifted from his frame.

“Don’t you dare.” he rasped, cracking open his optic shutters to glare at his bondmates, though he was sure it came across as a pout given the pulses of affection it induced.

“There’s our Prowl.” Scavenger’s field flared with joy, and he leaned in to nuzzle his mask against Prowl’s cheek.

“What do you want, Prowl?” Mixmaster asked, and it took Prowl a disconcertingly long time to get the concepts in his processor translated to words in his vocaliser queue.

“Keep touching me.” he said, aiming for an order and hitting closer to a plea.

“And the fuel?” Hook asked, rubbing soothing circles over his tank. His HUD read 99.8% capacity, and there were still more goodies on the tray than he could easily hold in his cupped hands, but... he _wanted_ , with an intensity which vaguely startled him, to please his gestalt. They enjoyed this, they enjoyed him enjoying the fruits of Mixmaster’s painstaking labour. And he didn’t want that to stop jut yet, not when he knew that they would be o happy if he finished it all, so proud of him.

“I want to finish it.” he said at length, resolving to think about the ‘why’s later, when more of his processor was up and running, including why he’d dropped into such a state simply from being held and fuelled. He hadn’t anticipated that reaction, but he was far from averse to it. Quite the opposite, really. It had been a very long time since he was able to relax this much.

Bonecrusher grinned, and Prowl let out a noise of pure indignation when his bondmate popped the last cupcake into his own mouth instead of placing it in Prowl’s, where it belonged. Then Bonecrusher leaned in, bracing both his hands on Prowl’s hips, and kissed him soundly. Prowl’s irritation melted away faster than the gallium which coated Bonecrusher’s glossa as it slipped into his mouth, and he moaned into the kiss freely, lifting his hands to hold his bondmate’s face close until he was certain he’d kissed every last crumb out of Bonecrusher’s mouth.

Bonecrusher had barely pulled away when Mixmaster replaced him, kissing Prowl soundly and groping his bumper anew as he did so, his clever glossa keeping the energon goodie in his mouth just of of Prowl’s reach, teasing him with fleeting tastes of it until Prowl’s engine whined and his field flickered with frustration. The satisfaction of being allowed hiss treat was sweeter than the goodie itself, and he barely noticed the little flashing icon in the corner of his HUD warning him that his fuel tank was past capacity.

Scavenger and Long Haul lacked mouth configurations capable of the same sort of teasing as Bonecrusher and Mixmaster, but they still teased Prowl with the goodies they offered. Scavenger deliberately smushed one of the flaky little things between his fingers, and then held said fingers just at the outer edge of Prowl’s range, letting him lick each one slowly clean. Bonecrusher just ran the powder-coated energon goodie in his hand along Prowl’s lips, coating them with delicious crystal dust until the treat itself was bare and only then letting Prowl take it on his glossa. His fuel tank protested each swallow, but under Hook’s soothing hands the discomfort of an overstuffed tank was far outweighed by the pleasure and pride in his gestalt’s fields.

He’d nearly fallen back into that comfortable, hazy processor state when Mixmaster made a pleased sound, and the whole gestalt bond sang with pride. The tray was empty. Totally and completely empty, barely even crumbs left.

“Love you.” Scavenger whispered, crowding in to bonk his mask against Prowl’s chevron, transferring a spark of electricity from the center ridge to his sensitive plating. “Frag, Prowl, we love you so much.”

“So much.” Long Haul agreed, shouldering Scavenger aside to press masked ‘kisses’ of his own to Prowl’s cheeks. And just like that his gestalt were pressed as close as they could manage, vying to kiss him, their hands bold on his frame, charge which had been suppressed until now surging to the fore. He fumbled for his port covers, and as soon as they were open there were hands on them, expertly connecting cables between the lot of them in a familiar web he couldn’t’ve hoped to do correctly on his own at the moment. His own charge built quickly to match his gestalt’s, and as his processor slowly spun back up he grabbed Hook’s hand not plugged into him at the wrist to drag it up to his mouth.

Hook’s moan when Prowl laved his sticky glossa over medic-sensitive fingers was almost as rewarding as the surge of charge which fed into him, and when Mixmaster’s mouth joined to kiss wetly around their bondmate’s digits Prowl was utterly unsurprised to feel Hook’s charge surge, the medic’s overload tripping the rest of theirs in a wave of bliss that echoed back and forth across cables and gestalt bond alike. In that moment, networked with and surrounded by his sparkmates, united in ecstasy, Prowl could almost imagine that they were singular.

“Love you.” he mumbled, and let the reciprocal pulse of unwavering adoration in their bond buoy him a he drifted into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
